


A Sister's Worry

by Arisprite



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [10]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Himawari pov, M/M, The boys being good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Himawari's sister ends up in the hospital, Himawari volunteers to bring meals to her brother in law, and nephew. But, she's not the best cook, and clumsy to boot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment of the restaurant au! Bringing Himawari in a bit more, and widening the universe, I hope you like it!

Himawari felt a swooping in her stomach the moment her phone rang, as if she knew that it would be bad news. It was her brother in law’s number. She told herself that’s how she knew, that there was no reason for him to call her, unless something was going on with Hana. Unless her sister couldn’t call herself. 

“Hello?” 

“Himawari? I’m sorry to call so late.” Robby’s voice was tense, but apologetic. Himawari turned to glance at her clock, but it was only around 7:30, even though she was already in her pajamas. 

“It’s okay,” she said, waving her hand, even though he couldn’t see it. “What’s… what’s up?” She finished nervously, not wanting to assume that something was wrong. 

“It’s your sister,” he said, and Himawari felt that swooping sickness again. “She’s gone into labor.” 

Himawari put a hand to her mouth. Hana was only seven and a half months along, the baby couldn’t be ready yet! 

“It’s too soon!” she said, and her sister’s husband sighed. 

“They know, they’re trying to hold it off, keep her calm. So far it’s working okay.” 

“My goodness,” Himawari said, pressing her arms to her stomach. “How’s little Calvin taking it?” 

“He’s with the Fujimotos for tonight. I’ve told him not to worry, of course. But he’s scared.” Calvin was two years old, and excited to be a big brother… if something happened...

“Me too…” 

Himawari abruptly missed her mother, but she and her father were halfway across the country at the moment, following her father’s latest pipe dream. They hadn’t planned to be back in the area for a month and a half, when the baby was supposed to be due, too busy traveling in their big RV. It had been just her and her sister when they bought that thing and started their trips, one would think she’d be used to it. 

“Do you need me to come? Should I be there?” 

Robby cut her off. “She’s not supposed to have any excitement. They’ve given her something, but even a visit could raise her heart rate again. I’ll pass along the message, though.” 

“Much love, then. Do you two need anything? Dinner, I’ll bring you dinner. Or lunch, you’ll need food tomorrow, right?”

“You don’t-” But Himawari knew how terrible a cook Robby was. She could throw some things together, she was sure of it! 

“I’ll bring it by tomorrow around eleven, will that be alright?” 

“Oh, well, alright.” 

Himawari smiled. “Okay, see you then. Love you guys.” She had class at twelve and then a shift, but she figured she could bring two meals worth, plus leftovers, and Calvin wouldn’t have to eat burned noodles. 

...Theoretically…

~

Himawari’s arms were loaded with groceries by the time she struggled out of the elevator on her floor, and towards her apartment. She hadn’t been sure what to buy, making vague plans of what she could cook, and what Calvin and Robby would eat, and trying not to stress about Hana and the little one. 

Still her stomach was in knots. 

She was passing by Watanuki’s door when her foot caught something on the ground, and with a yell, she tripped, groceries and all, landing hard on her knees, and losing half the bags to the floor. Including the eggs, which flew open and shattered on the tile. 

“Dammit!” Himawari swore, feeling stressed tears fill her eyes. Of course that would happen, she was just so clumsy, especially when she was trying to do something nice for someone else! She leaned over, trying to pick up the egg pieces, and really just making a bigger mess, when a door opened, and a voice spoke her name. 

“Himawari? Are you alright?” 

It was Watanuki, with Doumeki poking his head out behind him, and their faces were so concerned, that Himawari sniffed once and began to cry in ernest, still picking up the eggs. 

“H-hey!” Footsteps hurried over, and then Watanuki was kneeling down in front of her, eyes worried behind his glasses, hands outstretched hesitantly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh! It’s fine, I’m fine,” Himawari sniffed, and tried to smile, a trembling wet one that didn’t work at all if Watanuki’s face was anything to go by. 

“Himawari,” Watanuki said, and she let out a watery laugh, before covering her mouth with a hand to hide the sob. 

“It’s my sister,” she said, and Watanuki moved forward, and gathered her into a hug, kneeling on the floor in the hallway. She felt Watanuki mouth something, presumably to Doumeki, who came over to begin picking up her groceries, while she hiccuped against Watanuki’s shoulder. 

The story came out, and their reactions of sympathy and support did wonders for her psyche. They ended up in Watanuki’s kitchen, with all her groceries laid out on the table, while Watanuki searched for more plastic bags to put them in.

“So, I planned to make lunch and dinner for them tomorrow, but I didn’t know what to buy, and then, of course, I dropped everything.” She chuckled, lifting her glass of water to her mouth. “My stupid clumsiness.”

Watanuki got up from where he’d been bending under the sink, to look at her with a disapproving frown. 

“Don’t talk like that,” he said, and Himawari smiled in apology. This was out of character for her, she knew. She usually didn’t mind her natural clumsiness, as it normally caused harmless incidents, that were more icebreakers than anything. Watanuki looked appeased, and came over to the table, looking over her selection. “So, what were you planning to make?” he asked, picking up a jar of olives, and a package of parmesan cheese. Himawari shrugged. 

“I don't’ know,” she admitted. “I grabbed things I knew they liked, but as for how it’ll go together... “ She sighed. Watanuki looked over at Doumeki, who had taken a seat on the stool. For the first time, Himawari realized that while she was in pretty casual clothes, having just thrown on jeans instead of pjs to go to the store after getting the call, Watanuki and Doumeki looked nicer, like they were going out somewhere. Doumeki was wearing a dark button up, and Watanuki’s sweater was over a shirt and tie. 

“It’s okay with me,” Doumeki said, to answer Watanuki’s unspoken question. 

“I can help with dinner,” Watanuki said, nodding and turning to look at Himawari. 

“Oh, no! You two were going out, weren’t you?” Himawari asked, dismay making her sit up straighter. “I couldn’t-” 

“It’s okay,” Watanuki said, smiling at her. “You helped me out last time. Doumeki can wait,” 

“Mhm,” Doumeki said, looking at her kindly as well, if not outright smiling. Himawari felt her tears return. 

“Oh, you two…” she said, sniffling. “Thank you!” 

~

“So, then Yuuko, if you can believe this, she tells me to go and make it right then. With a line out the door, and people already yelling! It was a nightmare!” 

Watanuki’s story was making her laugh as Himawari sliced tomatoes for the pasta casserole he had planned. The ingredients Himawari had bought were odd, and didn’t really go together, but true to form, Watanuki was making something work. Himawari insisted on helping, while Doumeki sat on his stool and watched them both, while snitching ingredients when Watanuki wasn’t looking. 

She knew they were trying to make her feel better, and she really appreciated it, as Watanuki reached over and smacked Doumeki’s reaching fingers. 

“Snitching _again!_ ” Watanuki cried, and Doumeki pulled back, chewing on what he’d taken. She thought it had been a carrot from the pile of veggies Watanuki was going to roast. Doumeki stiffened, suddenly, grunting a little and putting his hand on his cheek. 

“What is it?” Himawari asked, and Doumeki shook his head. 

“Bit down wrong.” 

“Hah! Serves you right. No more stealing!” Watanuki said, turning back to his cooking. 

Roast veggies and homemade baked macaroni and cheese for the first meal, baked chicken, potatoes and a salad (augmented by things from Watanuki’s own fridge) for the second, and with enough for leftovers for two days. Doumeki grabbed a flat box, and stacked up all the dishes in it, making sure Himawari could carry the heavy tray all by herself. Himawari, well used to carrying trays at the restaurant, smiled and hefted the thing. 

“I’ve got it. Thank you two so much!” 

“You’re welcome, Himawari,” Watanuki said. “I hope they like everything! I know two year olds can be a little picky…” 

“This one isn’t. He’ll _love_ those vegetables.” Himawari wiggled her fingers as best she could, and left, heading down the hall to her apartment. 

~

Himawari made sure to tell them that she _hadn’t_ made it, so that they’d at least try it. Robby and Calvin loved the food, and sent a crayon-drawn thank you card to Watanuki, who hung it on his fridge. Hana’s status moved from hospitalized and anxious to still hospitalized but bored out of her mind, as she pretty much could only lie flat, to avoid setting off anything. Himawari was able to visit and entertain her, so long as she didn’t excite her at all. Himawari packed up some audio books of children’s fairytales (shouldn’t be too intense to listen to, but still would engage her mind) and went over to the hospital. 

“Hana, how are you?” Himawari said, entering the room. Hana turned her head, smiling in relief. 

“Oh my god, it’s my rescue! Get me out of here, please!” Hana said, from her place on the bed. Slightly inclined, and under blankets. She had a flashing heart monitor on the screen behind her, but Himawari was glad they’d turned off the beeping. Otherwise, no wires, and she looked fine. Her belly poked out of the blankets, not big enough yet. 

Himawari patted her bag. “I’ve brought the ropes, all we need to do is rappel down the side of the building.” 

“Done,” Hana said, and chuckled, rubbing her stomach. 

Himawari smiled softer, and sat down beside the bed. 

“Really, how are you feeling?” 

Hana shrugged. “Fine now, really. Just bored. Nothing hurts, just the little guy moving around like normal.” 

Himawari put her hand out on the mound, where her nephew currently resided. 

“How long do you have to be in the hospital?” 

“As long as I don’t get any more contractions, just a few more days. Then it’s home to bed rest for another month and a half, until the baby’s been in there long enough.” 

Himawari winced, thinking of her lively sister, forced to stay in bed for that long. “Will you need any help? I could stay with you.”

Hana shook her head. “You have school, hon. I’d hate for you to be that distracted, isn’t finals coming up?” 

They were, but this was her sister. “Then, what will you do?” 

Hana smiled at the ceiling, and she actually looked a little bitter. 

“Can you believe that Mom’s coming home?” 

“What? Really?” That was a surprise. Hana nodded. 

“She’s flying in in a couple of days. Dad’s driving the RV, so he’ll take longer. But, yeah, they’ve said they’ll stay until after the birth, definitely.” 

Himawari lifted her eyebrows. “I don’t think they’ve stayed in one place for that long since we were teenagers.” 

Hana huffed. “I know. But, still, it’s nice to know they care.” 

“They care,” Himawari said, certain of that, even if she’d have liked a different way of showing it. 

“Yeah. So, I’ll be fine. Little guy will be fine. How’re Robby and Cal?” 

“Great. My friend Watanuki made the dinners I brought, lots of veggies. Calvin loved it.” 

“That boy’s so healthy, it’s weird,” Hana said fondly. “Tell your friend thank you.” 

“Robby and Cal already sent a thank you card. Crayon and all.” 

Hana smiled and took her hand. “Thank you, for being here for us.” 

“You’re welcome, sis. That’s what sisters are for!” Himawari grinned, and squeezed Hana’s hand. 

~


End file.
